AJ's Asylum
by WWE AJ Ambrose
Summary: "Have you ever thought that maybe we are the only two people who are sane, and you are all crazy?"


"Introducing first: from Union City, New Jersey, weighing in at 108 pounds. She is your WWE Diva's champion, AJ Lee!" AJ's music played as she made her way out of the gorilla position and onto the stage. She skipped down the ramp and into the ring, hoisting her Divas title in the air, proudly.

"And her opponent, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 125 pounds, Nikki Bella!" The crowd immediately started to boo as Nikki came out on stage, Brie following behind her like a lost puppy. Nikki had made Brie her assistant in order to keep her job, instead of quitting like Nikki insisted.

The bell rang and AJ prepared herself to be attacked by Nikki, but she didn't move. Brie Bella propped up onto the apron instead, grabbing AJ's attention. "What are you doing Brie?" AJ asked as she turned to face Brie with a look of wonder on her face. Instead of answering her, Brie brought her hand up to the back of AJ's neck and pulled her into a lip-lock. AJ was distracted long enough for Nikki to roll up from under her and pin her for the 3 count.

Nikki's theme song filled the arena along with a strand of boos, while AJ sat in the ring with shock on her face. "I can not believe that just happened!" Michael Cole said during commentary.

"What do you mean you can't believe that happened? You knew that with Brie Bella out here, Nikki was going to do something sneaky!" JBL hollered into his headset, meanwhile AJ was rocking back and forth in the ring. she propped herself up on her knees and began to mouth a few times 'stop it.'

"This isn't right, you guys. AJ has family here that had to witness this." Michael said in a low voice.

"How do you think Nikki felt when AJ called her a Gold digger in San Diego, and embarrassed her?! AJ had what was coming to her." JBL stated. Soon, the two announcers were brought to silence when the first scream erupted from AJ's lungs. She began hitting the mat over and over again, while screaming at the top of her lungs. She stood up from her position in the ring and looked around, her eyes darting to the announcer table. There were two, fold up chairs in front of the table, along with two ladders and one table leaning against it.

She made her way out of the ring and threw one chair at the steel steps and the other chair a the barricaded, while letting out short bursts of screams. She walked over to the ladder beside the announcers table and grabbed one step and the side. She then lifted it up and threw it on it's side before screaming and grabbing her hair. She began hitting the barricade in a furious rages, before running out of breath from screaming. She began to hyperventilate as she turned to look at Justin Roberts, gave him a death glare and slapped the taste out of his mouth. She screamed again and began hitting the announcers desk repeatedly before tears broke out. Before anyone could come up to her and calm her down, she made her way around the ring and up the ramp in a furious tantrum.

AJ was followed by a camera crew backstage and filmed her tantrum up on the titantron for everyone to see. She began to throw various objects around the room, off the crates. She grabbed a bucket off of the crate and threw it up at the wall while letting out an ear shattering scream. "Woe, Woe, Woe! What're you doing?! Easy! Easy! Easy! Calm Down. Calm Down." A strong, smooth voice erupted form behind the camera man before the source made his appearance and the crowd erupted into cheers. He tried to grab her but she wiggled out of his grasp.

"No! No! It's unfair! It's unfair!" AJ screamed while hyperventilating and pulling at her hair while pacing back and forth.

"So what? It's not the end of the world." John held his hands up in defense.

"It's not fair! They screwed me!"

"So what? So what?! Calm down, you are wrecking the place. Just...Just calm down."

"No! No!" AJ squealed as she still paced back and forth, trying get away from John but he had her cornered.

"Just calm down, calm down. Please, don't. Just calm down." John repeated as he gently yet forcefully grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"No! No!" AJ said before giving in and leaning into his strong chest. She let the frustration consume her and the tears spilled as she stood there, leaning into him. He rubbed her shoulder,

"You're fine, You're ok." John said soothingly as he held her in an embrace. The camera man panned away from them and it was the end of the segment. AJ stepped away from John and wiped her tears away. "You ok?"

"No. I just lost my title because I'm not on some reality TV Show. How do you think I feel?" She asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

"You could always give it a try. It's not as bad as it seems." John stated.

"Yeah, you say that because you're used to camera's being around you 24/7. I'm not." AJ answered.

"Well, I remember a time when you were." He grinned before walking away. AJ gave him a little glare before walking the opposite direction, towards her locker room.

AJ already felt like her privacy was being violated with this storyline, so she couldn't think about being involved in a show where her entire private life was blasted on television. She hated how WWE Writers were putting her in this story line as a third wheel to Nikki and John because of the history they all share. AJ and John used to date, up until he cheated on her with Nikki. The writers and talent relations found out and figured they boost the ratings with 'raw emotions' instead of scripted ones. Bottom line: AJ couldn't stand Nikki or John.

Mark Carrano approached AJ a week ago, asking if she would be apart of Total Divas with her boyfriend, and she declined because she knew they were trying to start drama between her and Nikki. Now, she founds herself title-less as a punishment and it was absolutely ridiculous.

She walked to her locker room, got dressed into street clothes, and met with her boyfriend to drive to the next show.

A/N: This isn't my first WWE fanfiction, but it's my first one in a very long time. I hope you enjoy, wrestling fans xx


End file.
